Catching Awkward
by DragonWriterZZ
Summary: When Blue and Green rope Red and Yellow into seeing the new Catching Fire movie, the latter two have as much fun as possible. But what will happen when Yellow awkwardly touches the bottom of the popcorn bucket...while Red holds it? Oneshot. Slightly Noticeable AU. SPECIALSHIPPING. Very Slight Oldrivalshipping. Rated T because of an implied popcorn bucket mishap, but that's it.


**My sister and I just finished watching the first ****_Hunger Games_**** movie, and it made me think of this. XD**

**WARNING 1:**** I'm only up to Chapter 343 in PokeSpe**

**WARNING 2:**** This IS Alternate Universe (AU).**

**WARNING 3:**** I'm STILL Microsoft-Word-less, so the grammar may be a bit awkward, but my spelling should be ok.**

**WARNING 4:**** Blue is the GIRL, and Green is the BOY**

**WARNING 5:**** There MAY be ****_Hunger Games_**** and/or ****_Catching Fire_**** spoilers in this, but NOT huge ones.**

**Alright! That should do it! BY THE WAY! Thank you to those of you who read my "The Cave" fic! It means a LOT! I meant to write "NOT A TRAGEDY" in the summary somewhere, but I wasn't completely sure whether it would spoil anything or not. I guess it wouldn't, but...I don't know. To those of you who read it, and you don't think it will spoil something, please tell me! :3**

**Sorry about the semi-long note! Please enjoy the story!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Pokémon Special or the franchise. Just the story. :3 **

**-\[=]/-**

"I'm so happy you both decided to join us~" Blue giggled. "Green has been promising to take me to _Catching Fire_ for the longest time!"

"How could we pass up the offer?" Yellow rhetorically replied. "Red and I were struggling over what to do tonight anyway."

That was sort of true. In Yellow's perspective, she and Red were just going to have a friend night. Of course, her heart did skip a beat when he asked if she wanted to go somewhere with him, but she figured he just wanted to hang out. Little did she know that Red had other plans in store. He was kind of angry that Green and Blue invited them to _Catching Fire_. If that hadn't happened, he was going to take Yellow on a walk, and tell her that he liked her. He was about to do it, too...until Blue spotted them.

"So, Yellow," Blue began with a smirk, "who looks better? Gale or Peeta?"

Yellow became crimson at the question. She turned her head downward as she stammered.

"Blue," Yellow droned in a faint whisper, "don't ask, please."

"Oh, don't be shy," Blue said, "it's only a question."

"Well...I'm Team Peeta," Yellow awkwardly giggled.

"Fine," Blue sighed, "I guess it counts for something."

Green rolled his eyes and kept walking forward. Blue skipped to his side, grabbing his hand as she did so. Red caught a glimpse of Yellow's flushed face and shifted sheepishly. He rubbed his forearm for a moment before completely coming to Yellow's side.

"Are you looking forward to the movie?" Red inquired.

"O-Oh," Yellow stuttered, realizing he could probably see how red her face was. "Y-Yeah, I am. Are you?"

"Yeah, it seems cool," he stated. "I mean, it looks pretty nice compared to the last one. I hope there's more action in it."

Yellow didn't know how to respond other than nodding. They were at the theatre within a few minutes. Green paid for himself and Blue. Red pulled out his wallet, but Yellow tapped it away frantically. He looked at her incredulously.

"What is it, Yellow?"

"I can pay for my own," she stated as she fiddled with her wallet.

"Yellow," Red chuckled as he put a hand over hers just as she grabbed ahold of her wallet, "I insist."

She looked at him for a while, staring him down. He smirked, turned to face her, and stared back at her. She pouted and bit the inside of her cheek. He knew she would cave. She always did. Red did know, however, that she despised when others paid for her, so it would probably take awhile for her to surrender.

"Hurry up!" Green called.

"We're going to be late!" Blue chimed in.

Yellow exhaled dejectedly and looked up at her friend. Red chuckled and slid the money under the window, where he received tickets for them both.

"I'll win one day, Red-San," she complained. He slid a ticket into her hand, which obtained a smile from the pretty blonde, "...but thank you. I appreciate it."

"It's no problem," he smiled.

"Finally," Blue whined. "Let's _go_!"

And with that, they entered the theatre. When it came to concessions, Red and Yellow were about to break into a staring contest again over who was paying. Blue slammed her money on the counter before they could silently argue once more.

"There," Blue sighed. "Grab your junk and get in the theatre!"

They nodded their heads vigorously, grabbed their bucket of popcorn and their drinks, and hurried to the movie theatre. Yellow was truthfully looking forward to the movie. However, the beginning was a bit too slow-paced for her and Red. They ended up speaking throughout the start of _Catching Fire_, occasionally laughing softly. They went back and forth between who held the popcorn, and it ended up in Yellow's arms.

"When are they going to get on with it?" Yellow sighed.

"Yeah, seriously," Red chuckled lightly. "I'm sick of the train, the stupid costumes...we already know they end up having to kill again."

"I wasn't looking forward to the killing, but I'm just so bored," Yellow whispered.

"I know what you mean," Red nodded, taking the popcorn and putting it in his lap.

They were in the side aisle, where there were only two seats per row. Blue and Green were in the spots above them. Red glanced behind him to watch the couple.

"That's odd," he muttered.

"What is?" Yellow queried.

"Aren't they usually tongue wrestling by now?" he asked. "That's the whole reason we started sitting in the side aisle, isn't it?"

That was true. Green and Blue ended up making out during a movie. All four of them used to sit in one row, but Green and Blue would get so loud and rambunctious that they ended up crawling and slobbering all over- - not only each other! - -but on those around them. Yellow would blush violently and try to look the other way, and Red would get so aggravated at their moving arms, and kicking legs that he'd end up taking Yellow to the theatre's arcade and completely skip the movie.

"It is," Yellow answered.

"You know..." Red smirked. "We could have fun with this."

"How so?" Yellow queried.

"Let's take bets on how long it'll take them to start playing tonsil hockey," he murmured almost mutely, but loud enough for just Yellow to hear.

"That _could_ be fun," Yellow giggled silently.

"My phone says that it's only 6:39," he said. "I'm betting they start before 6:47."

"Ok, I'll bet after 6:47 then," she whispered back.

Each of them lost interest in the movie altogether, even through the lashing. Neither of them even listened to the screams; they barely noticed the noise at all. However, to make it seem like they weren't suspiciously glancing at them, they continued to nonchalantly eat their popcorn. And, when Yellow's hand slipped just a bit too far and tapped Red beneath the legs, their eyes were no longer on the couple behind them. Instead, their orbs were straight forward, and each of them froze.

"Y-Yellow," Red muttered after a moment of awkward silence.

"I am so sorry," Yellow murmured back, facing downward again. Her face was completely flushed. "I d-d-didn't mean t-to."

"I-t's...It's ok," he whispered.

When he looked to his side, he witnessed Yellow curling up in a ball, and yanking her fluffy bangs over her complexion as much as possible. It was obvious to him that she didn't mean to touch him where she did. It wasn't like it _actually_ was touched. The cardboard bucket held that barrier, but still... Either way, he knew she didn't mean to. And, in all truth, he still needed to tell her how he felt, and he couldn't think of a better time to tell her. He put a hand on her shoulder, which caused her to bounce slightly in her seat.

"R-Red," Yellow asked.

"I know it was an accident," he assured her with a sheepish smile. "But...before we came here; before we met up with Green and Blue, I meant to take you somewhere you'd like to go because I needed to tell you something important."

"What is it?" she inquired quietly.

"I, uhm...I have this feeling that you like me, and, I thought, because you might like me...it may be the best time to tell you that I..." he inhaled deeply, looked her straight in the eye and finished his thought, "...I like you. I like you a lot, Yellow."

After saying this, he jumped a bit. Yellow had tears threatening to spill over the rims of her eyes. Had he really been wrong? He could have sworn she liked him back! He balled his hand into a fist and beat his forehead with it twice. He immediately turned around to face her again, he was stuttering madly, looking for the correct way to apologize to her. Before he could even attempt to apologize, though, Yellow looped her arms around his neck, trapping him in a hug.

He fell back against the wall with Yellow in his arms. She awkwardly shifted on his lap, which caused him to blush. When she noticed what she was doing, she gasped and backed into her own seat again. Red sat up, facing her with his complexion taking after his name.

"I just...I seem to be all over you today..." she whispered with a sheepish giggle, her cheeks becoming pink. "I-I'm sorry. It's just...you have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that. I like you, too, Red."

His mouth went from an "o" shape to a soft smile. He leaned toward her and kissed her, which surprised her. He chuckled when he backed away, which made her blush once again.

"Should we call this our first date?" Yellow joked.

"On two conditions," Red snickered.

"And what would those conditions be?" she smiled.

"I get to put my arm around you," he said, counting on his fingers, "and we finish this movie, because I think it's starting to get interesting."

He pointed at the screen, revealing the reaping. Yellow giggled and faced forward, yet she kept her eyes on Red.

"I agree to the conditions," she giggled, settling her head on his shoulder.

**-\[=]/-**

"There, they're together now," Green sighed before grabbing Blue's hand. "Can we start now?"

"Of course," Blue giggled, kissing his cheek. "Now that I've sent the picture to everyone in my contacts, we can get started."

"Good," Green smirked.

**-\[=]/-**

Yellow bounced a bit, catching Red's attention.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"No, I just got a text," she stated, taking her phone out of her pocket as Red looked behind them.

"Hey, Yellow?" he queried, which caught her attention. "What time is it?"

"Uh," she began, "6:47. Why?"

"Look behind you."

She turned around just as she opened the message sent from Blue's phone. A small giggle escaped her.

"So...who won?" Yellow asked.

"Hmm...usually the tie goes to the one who called the before-time, but..." Red smirked, "if you admit that I look better than Peeta _and_ Gale combined, I'll call it a draw."

She giggled and wrapped his arm around her once again, nuzzling into his shoulder as she said, "Deal. Red, you're better looking than Peeta _and _Gale combined."

"Thank you," he snickered. "What was that text you got?"

"Oh, I forgot to look."

When she opened up the text, she spotted the picture of hers and Red's kiss, which made her turn pink. She also realized that Blue shared the picture with _all_ her contacts. It didn't take long for her to receive numerous texts from people saying "It's about time!" and "Took 'em long enough!" Red noticed that his name was in the contacts. He'd kept his phone on silent the whole time, so he never felt or heard a message being received. He smirked, opened the text, and caught Yellow's attention.

"Red, what are you doing?" she inquired.

"Lookie here, Yellow-hime," he chuckled.

"Y-Yellow-_hime_?" she stammered.

He nodded, kissed her forehead, and showed her what his new home screen was. She blushed violently upon seeing herself being kissed by her new boyfriend. She lightly smiled, though, and ignored the rest of the texts exploding their phones. She was just happy that she finally had Red all to herself. And, best of all, he called her his.

**-\[=]/-**

**I hope you liked this. XD I've had several other ideas for SpecialShipping drabbles and oneshots. If you'd like more, just say so. :3**

**Thanks for reading! God bless!**


End file.
